Sugar High Shippou
by InuYasha2210
Summary: What happens when Shippou gets into Kagome's bag while she's not around? InuYasha and the sugar high Shippou are trapped in a room together. Will InuYasha survive? Will Shippou survive?


Wonder What's Next...

Sengoku Jidai- A young boy raced through the forest, bathed in his own sweat and blood. He had long, thick silver hair, brilliant amber eyes, and white dog ears. He wore a red shirt and pant kimono, and he was barefoot. He was running from a gigantic youkai. He was only a few yards ahead of its reach. He saw a clearing with a well, and decided he would hide in the well. He burst from the trees and jumped into the well. Suddenly, as he jumped in the well, it looked as if the dry well had become filled with water again. He looked around with a confused expression. He suddenly landed back in the well. He sniffed a couple of times and no longer smelled the youkai or the forest. He jumped out of the well and found himself in a small shrine. He sniffed some more and looked around. He calmed down, and curled up near some stairs, and drifted to sleep.

The next morning, a young girl wandered around her house. She had long, thick black hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing her school uniform (a green skirt, white shirt, brown shoes). She looked at her brother who was just waking up. "Get a move on, Souta!" she yelled at him.

"Give me a break nii-chan..." he mumbled to her.

"Souta, I have to walk you to school, and then walk to my school. So hurry it up, or I'll be late!"

"Yes, yes..." Souta got dressed and ate toast for breakfast. He walked outside to wait for his sister. He saw Buyo, their cat, going into the shrine of the Bone Eater's Well. "Buyo!!" He followed the cat into the shrine. "KAGOME!!!" Souta screamed as he saw the boy sleeping at the end of the stairs. Kagome ran out to the shrine and stood next to Souta. She stared at the waking boy. Buyo jumped next to Kagome and paraded out of the mini-shrine.

The boy slowly opened his eyes, but when noticing scents present, quickly awoke and jumped back. He looked terrified.

"Souta, go call Jii-chan and Mom." Kagome commanded Souta. He nodded and ran off into the house.

Kagome stared at the boy, and looked at his ears. She noticed he was soaked in blood and her eyes widened slightly. She kept him from escaping, just till either Jii-chan or her Mom could get home.

About fifteen minutes later, Jii-chan and her Mom came running up the shrine steps. They ran over to the mini-shrine and stood next to Kagome. "A DEMON!!!" Jii-chan shouted as he saw the boy.

"What?!" Kagome protested to Jii-chan.

"Kagome, you do have to admit... his claws, fangs, ears, and eyes." Her Mom said to her.

Jii-chan's scream only frightened the boy further. He looked at them with panicked eyes. Kagome slowly wandered towards the boy. He backed away slightly as Kagome neared. She reached her hands out and tweaked his ears. The boy's expression went from frightened to calm in mere seconds. Kagome let go and the boy sat down next to her. "What's your name?" she asked the boy.

"InuYasha..." He said calmly. Kagome looked at her Mom and Jii-chan with an expression that pleaded to keep the boy with the dog ears.

"Kagome, do you know how hard it is to keep a dem-" Jii-chan protested.

"Half-demon..." InuYasha added.

"A half-demon...?" Jii-chan's voice trailed off.

"What's it to you, gramps?" Kagome elbowed InuYasha and smiled innocently.

"We'll keep him-"

"YAY!" Kagome squealed.

"Ahem, we'll keep him on one condition."

"Yeah?"

"If he wears this rosary." Jii-chan said as he held up a rosary of purple and fang beads. Kagome nodded and looked at InuYasha. He shrugged, and Kagome took the rosary and put it around his neck. "Kagome, I need you to say a word, any word at all right now."

"Osuwari..." She mumbled, and InuYasha's face slammed into the ground.

"What the hell?!" He shouted as he sat back up.

"Jii-chan, what'd you go and make me do that for?!" Kagome shouted.

"It's just incase he tries to harm anyone. All you do is say, 'Osuwari' and his face will slam into the ground."

"WHO SAID THAT I'D EVER TRY?!"

"It's just in case."

"Feh..." Kagome started to walk towards the house, and InuYasha followed close behind.

Two Years Later

InuYasha sat at the base of Goshinboku, waiting for Kagome to get home from school. He caught her scent, coming up the stairs. "OI, KAGOME!!!" He shouted excitedly, as he ran towards the edge of the stairs.

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted back. When Kagome reached the top of the stairs, InuYasha hugged her. Her eyes widened momentarily and then she hugged him back. InuYasha let go and smiled at her. Kagome was 14 and they never really caught how old InuYasha was. InuYasha and Kagome walked inside. Kagome set her bag down on the couch, and InuYasha sat down on the floor. Kagome sat next to InuYasha, and leaned on him. "Kagome..." he muttered. She looked at him and smiled. Jii-chan walked in and Kagome sat up. InuYasha and Kagome were blushing slightly. They both got up, and went into Kagome's room. They sat down on her bed next to one another and Kagome leaned on him again.

"InuYasha, how did you end up in the well house?" Kagome asked.

"I was running, from a demon. I saw the well and thought I would hide in it. I jumped in and ended up in the well house." He answered.

"Do you think you can go back?"

"I dunno, it never really crossed my mind." Kagome stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"Oi, where are you going?"

"To the well house, come on..." InuYasha stood up and followed Kagome to the well house. She jumped in the well and disappeared, the same way InuYasha did.

"KAGOME!!!" He shouted and jumped in after her. He jumped out and looked for Kagome. She was standing next to Goshinboku.

"Where are we?" she asked in amazement.

"My home..." he answered.

"You lived here?!"

"Yeah..." Kagome's mouth hung open in awe. InuYasha walked next to Kagome. He looked at ease, and Kagome stared at him. He looked so different from when she first saw him. He looked calm, and enlightened. InuYasha growled as he head human voices shouting. "IT'S INUYASHA!!!" They shot arrows at him, and barely missed. He didn't even flinch, while Kagome was hiding behind him.

"Kagome, go back down the well. I'll come to get you, after I take care of this."

"I'm not leaving you!" She shouted. InuYasha nodded and attacked the humans. He purposely missed, and sliced down two trees over them with his claws. Kagome stood in awe, never seeing InuYasha act this way. "InuYasha..." she mumbled. The villagers scattered from the falling trees and shot at InuYasha with their arrows. InuYasha dodged most the arrows, but got hit a few times. He snarled in pain and began to brutally attack them. InuYasha got shot in the back and in his heart. "INUYASHA!!!!!" Kagome screamed. InuYasha gaped in pain and fell on the ground, unconscious. Kagome stole a bow and arrow from one of the dead villagers. She drew the bow, and aimed at them. The villagers backed away, seeing Kagome's arrow glowing with a pink aura. They ran off in a panic. Kagome dropped her bow and arrow and ran over to InuYasha. She cried into his robe.

"Ka... Kagome." InuYasha muttered weakly. He had blood running from the corner of his mouth.

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" She cried, she pulled her face from his kimono with tear filled eyes. She tried to pick him up, and get him down the well. A large cat demon wandered out of the bushes. It had tan fur, black ears, two tails, black paws, black tips on her tails, and a black crescent on its forehead. It purred and helped get InuYasha into the well. Kagome jumped down and they disappeared into the well. "SOUTA, JII-CHAN, MAMA!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed from the well. Souta and Kagome's Mom burst into the well house. Souta walked to the edge of the well and saw Kagome and InuYasha. "InuYasha!" Souta shouted. InuYasha lay unconscious with arrows sticking out his back and chest. Kagome's Mom helped Kagome get InuYasha inside. Kagome pulled the first arrow out and InuYasha yelled in pain.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha." Said Kagome, trying not to cry. She wiped her eyes and pulled the rest of the arrows out. Kagome and her Mom treated the wounds and wrapped them. InuYasha nodded thankfully and lay next to Kagome. He was lying so that his head rested on Kagome's lap. She was crying over the resting InuYasha.

Two Weeks Later

InuYasha's wounds were healed within two weeks, and was back to his old self. Kagome had been taking lessons for bow and arrow, while InuYasha had rested. Kagome was becoming rather skilled with the bow, and InuYasha wanted to go back to the Sengoku Jidai. Kagome brought her bow and arrows, and they went back down the well. The villagers did not harass them again, and they decided to wander around. Kagome saw the cat demon wandering in some nearby trees. She stopped and looked up at the demon. It looked as if it was wandering with another human. The human was dressed in tight black battle clothing and had pink armor on her shoulders, elbows, knees, and waist. She was carrying a huge boomerang and had a katana hanging from her sword belt. InuYasha stopped next to Kagome and looked at her, then at the wandering demon and woman. He growled quietly and continued walking. Kagome walked next to him, occasionally glancing back at them. InuYasha caught scent of a demon, and got Kagome up on his back. He ran towards the scent and carefully set her down near the demon. He jumped at the huge demon with his claws. The demon evaded his assault and bit Kagome in the side. A pink jewel came from Kagome's waist and landed near InuYasha. "Shikon no Tama?!" he shouted.

"Shikon no what? What was that doing inside me?!" Kagome shouted. The demon charged at the Jewel and swallowed it. It then attacked InuYasha, only to be sliced in half by InuYasha's claws. InuYasha pulled the Jewel from the demon's remains and held it up. He had thoughts racing through his mind. Things like, "_The Shikon Jewel, what was Kagome doing with it? Should I use it? To become a full-fledged demon? If I did how would I react to Kagome? Would I still be able to recognize her? Would I still love her?_"

"InuYasha, what is that?"

"It's the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls. It has the power to give the posseser anything he or she wants." He answered, in a daze.

"What was it doing inside me?!" She asked.

"It was gone for so long. I don't know why it was inside you, but the Jewel has finally resurfaced." InuYasha responded.

InuYasha handed the Jewel to Kagome. "How's your wound?"

"I'm fine..." she answered stubbornly. Though she was bleeding pretty badly.

"Keh, no you're not. Come on..." He said, picking Kagome up on his back.

"Where are we going?"

"Back down the well to get medical supplies."

They jumped down the well and walked inside. InuYasha set Kagome down on the couch and went to scrounge for some bandages. He came back down with bandages. He treated Kagome's wound with help from Souta. Kagome decided to bring a backpack with medical supplies, and some food. They jumped down the well again, and wandered around. InuYasha stopped and growled loudly. He glared into some bushes and saw a figure in a white baboon pelt. It lunged towards Kagome, but InuYasha rammed it off course.

"Give me the Jewel..." the figure in the pelt said.

"Who are you?!" InuYasha asked.

"Forgive me, call me: Naraku." The figure answered. InuYasha growled and attacked Naraku with his claws. Naraku dodged easily and unsheathed a katana. He stabbed InuYasha with it. InuYasha's charge slowed to a stop. Naraku charged at Kagome and InuYasha looked over his shoulder, slowly.

"KAGOME!!!!!" He screamed as Naraku attacked Kagome with his katana. InuYasha charged at Kagome and took the Jewel from her. Naraku jumped at InuYasha, only to be dodged. "Oi, Naraku! Want the Jewel?" InuYasha said as he swallowed the Jewel, "Come and get it..." Naraku jumped at InuYasha with his katana, only to be sliced into shreds by InuYasha's claws. Naraku disinigrated from the attack.

InuYasha's claws and fangs grew longer, and suddenly his eyes glowed blood red. His corneas were turquoise, and he had a purple stripe below each eye. He looked at Naraku's blood on his claws, then up at Kagome. He had a terrifying expression.

"InuYasha..." Kagome said with a saddened tone. She edged closer to him.

"Stay away from me!" He shouted, his voice a more demonic tone. Kagome's eyes widened and she continued to edge closer and closer to him. He quickly pulled back from her, pulling his claws up threateningly.

"InuYasha... Naraku's dead." She said, as tears began to fill her eyes. She ran towards him and embraced him. His eyes widened, trying to keep himself from killing Kagome. Kagome began crying, and was looking for a way to change him back. Kagome looked up at him, and leaned up to his face. She kissed him, and his eyes widened. His corneas changed back to amber, his eyes no longer glowing blood red, his claws and fangs shortened to normal, and the stripes disappeared. His eyes were wide, only momentarily. He then closed his eyes and kissed her back. His ears were folded so the backs of his ears rested on his head. Kagome eventually pulled back and smiled at him. InuYasha opened his eyes and smirked at Kagome.

"Kagome!" he shouted as he began to cry and embraced her.

"InuYasha..." She said, as she began to blush. She stopped blushing and hugged him back. Kagome let go, and so did InuYasha. He looked at her with sorrowful and tear-filled eyes. "What happened?"

"I lost control of myself... I just had an urge to kill. I wanted to kill for the sake of meaningless slaughter. I could've killed you, I could've killed anyone." Kagome looked at him, understanding him. She knew his grieving.

The two of them walked in the house, InuYasha's head hanging with grief. "Kagome, InuYasha!" Souta cried as they came in. Kagome just gave him a little wave and followed InuYasha upstairs into Kagome's room. Kagome's Mom knocked on the door and walked in.

"Kagome, is InuYasha alright?" Her Mom whispered into her ear. Kagome nodded and looked at InuYasha. He was staring off into space, trying to fight off his melancholy tears. Kagome's Mom nodded and walked out of the room, sensing InuYasha's grief. Kagome looked at InuYasha. She leaned on him calmly and his eyes widened. He looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, you don't have to force yourself to stay around me..." InuYasha mumbled to her.

"I'm not forcing myself."

"You're not scared of the fact that I could transform again, and kill you with my own claws?" InuYasha said again, on the verge of tears.

"I'm never leaving your side..." She put her arm around him and leaned on him. He still stared at the ground, but was glad he had Kagome.

A week later InuYasha was still rather torn up about what happened. He had been moping around in Kagome's room. She walked in from school and looked the slumbering InuYasha. She quietly set down her backpack and looked at InuYasha's sleeping figure. For once in that entire week he looked calm. He smirked in his sleep. "Kagome..." he mumbled in his rest. She smiled calmly at him and sat down next to him. He awoke calmly at her scent and looked at her. He yawned and flicked his ear. Kagome smiled at him as he sat up.

"Are you any better?" Kagome asked in a calm tone of voice.

"Yeah..."

"Do you want to go back to the Feudal era?" Kagome asked. InuYasha nodded and stood up. He stretched and yawned again. "Lemme pack and we'll be able to go."

"Alright." InuYasha replied as he stood up.

A few hours later InuYasha and Kagome were standing before the well in the Well House. Kagome had a bulky yellow backpack on her back. InuYasha got Kagome onto his back and jumped in the well with her. He jumped back out on the other side of the well. He carefully set Kagome down and sniffed around. He sighed and walked toward a village. Kagome followed behind him, wondering if he was still upset. He stopped at the edge of the village and looked around. "InuYasha..." Kagome said in a concerned tone.

"Hm..." InuYasha said, looking over his shoulder at Kagome.

"You sure you're alright?"

"I dunno..." he mumbled, barely loud enough to make out. Kagome walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He stared at Kagome for a moment before staring at the ground. He was terrified of the thought of harming Kagome in any way. He was more terrified if he transformed again, and killed her for the love of slaughter. Kagome walked up behind InuYasha and leaned her head on his back. InuYasha sighed and looked at Kagome, his eyes beginning to well with tears. InuYasha rubbed his eyes and looked around. He began to growl and popped his knuckles.

"InuYasha, what is it?"

"Cats, from the west."

"We're not just ordinary cats!" A voice hissed from a tree. "We're panther demons, not to be compared to ordinary cats." A demon jumped out from the tree. She had short brown hair, a brown cat tail, amber eyes, and ears that slightly pointed at the top.

"You're all cats if ya ask me!" InuYasha growled. The cat demon hissed and bared her sharp fangs. Without any warning, a giant boomerang flew out of the forest. It hit InuYasha slammed him against a tree. He flinched and got back to his feet as the boomerang flew back into the forest. The two-tailed cat demon from before walked out of the foliage. She walked out next to a tall woman with dark brown, almost black hair. She was dressed in black battle clothing and had pink armor on her shoulders, waist, knees, and elbows. The two-tail growled and swayed her tails angrily.

"Are you InuYasha?!" the woman called.

"Who wants to know?"

"You will pay!! HIRAIKOTSU!!" she shouted, flinging her weapon at InuYasha. He barely dodged it and jumped at her with his claws. She quickly unsheathed a katana hanging at her side by a sword belt. "Kirara!" she shouted. The two-tail named Kirara responded and began to help attack InuYasha.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called in concern.

"You're coming with me." The cat demon said before grabbing Kagome and throwing her over her shoulder.

"KAGOME!!" InuYasha shouted. He jumped over the two-tail and the woman and began pursuing the cat demon.

"You will not escape!!" the woman shouted. She got onto Kirara's back and the two followed after InuYasha.

"InuYasha!!" Kagome shouted as she continued to get further and further ahead of InuYasha. InuYasha growled in such a tone that Kagome had never heard before. His eyes glowed blood red in fury, and he was suddenly directly behind the cat demon. He stabbed his claws through her back and out her stomach. "InuYasha..." Kagome muttered in awe. The demon hissed in pain and stopped. InuYasha pulled his claws free and grabbed the cat by the back of her neck. The cat dropped Kagome in hopes of mercy. InuYasha dug his claws into the back of the cat's neck before dropping her, letting her run off with her life. InuYasha's eyes returned to normal and he looked at Kagome. Her face had a tint of fear to it. He folded his ears in submission and stared at the ground, sensing her slight fear. Kagome's expression softened and she sat next to him.

"InuYasha..."

"What was it that frightened you?"

"I don't know... you just seemed more aggressive than I've ever seen you act before. Your tone of voice, your eyes, how they changed."

"I was terrified by the thought of them taking you. Terrified by the thought of what they would do to you." He replied. Their calm serenade was broken by the Demon Slayer's giant boomerang. It was heading directly at Kagome, who didn't have the reflexes to move in time. InuYasha instinctually jumped up in front of the weapon and was struck with the weapon.

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome shouted. The boomerang slammed InuYasha into a cliff they were near the base of. The boomerang flew back into the forest, to into the hands of the beholder. He had a large gash in his stomach from the boomerang. Kagome got up and got a bow and arrow. She drew the bow and aimed at the Demon Slayer and her demon cat. Her arrow began to glow with a miko's aura.


End file.
